Modern vehicles, such as passenger and commercial vehicles, have various safety systems. For instance, some safety systems include an airbag. An airbag is deployed when it is rapidly filled with a fluid supplied by an inflator upon detection of an activation event. The airbag can protect occupants by providing a relatively soft surface against which a portion of a passenger's body may come into contact and/or by preventing a portion of the passenger's body from impacting a relatively hard surface within the vehicle. In some instances, a curtain side airbag (CSA) system can provide protection for occupants near a side of a vehicle. For example, the curtain side airbag may be located near a headliner of the vehicle to protect a head of the occupant during an accident. The curtain side airbag can include a folded curtain and an inflator. CSA systems can include a variety of components designed to position, retain, orient, and/or protect the CSA system. The configuration of the curtain within a CSA system can determine deployment trajectory during an activation event.